


Enclosed

by prosodiical



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: Newt shouldn't have pulled the brother he was avoiding into a Ministry cupboard; really, this was his own fault.





	Enclosed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makiyakinabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/gifts).



"Shh," Newt hissed through his teeth, a hand over Theseus's mouth to stop him from making more sound as he dragged them both back into a nearby cupboard. Luckily, he hadn't broken Newt's scant cover; unluckily, it was Theseus.

Theseus, who offered no objection at Newt halfway assaulting him in a Ministry corridor. Theseus, who was physically far too close, the warmth of his presence sinking through Newt's robes, his shoulder pressed against Newt's chest. It was dark, slightly cramped, and Newt felt every breath Theseus took.

Newt lit his wand, a silent _lumos_ , and saw Theseus's bemused expression unevenly shadowed as he shifted around.

"Newt, what - "

"I said _quiet_ ," Newt said, and it came out too hard, the way everything had started to with Theseus. Theseus's brow furrowed, and he reached forward, hand settling on Newt's arm like a brand. Newt struggled not to flinch and went instead for his wand, setting a silencing ward and a spyglass charm on the door.

The witch he was avoiding was half-way down the corridor, collecting a stack of parchmentwork from someone's desk. It floated placidly alongside her as she headed toward them, her gaze searching as she paused at the alcove where Newt had been hidden before; she headed on after not finding him, but was drawn into conversation a dozen steps away with someone else.

"Newt," Theseus repeated, "what are you doing?" He was too open for it to be an insult, the curious tilt to his smile visible even in Newt's faint light. "Don't tell me - "

"She's trying to recruit me," Newt said, before Theseus could finish whatever spurious remark was on his tongue. "Did you know?"

"Not the Auror department again?" Theseus's smile fell and his head dropped in the way it would when he'd rub at his forehead - but the space they were in was too tight. His head bumped into Newt's; his hand brushed Newt's thigh. Newt shared a breath with him, two. There was too much concern in Theseus's eyes. "I'm sorry, I'll have another chat with them - "

"It won't change anything," Newt said sharply, looking away. "This whole - this job was a terrible idea to start with - "

"Newt," Theseus said, entreating. "Please. I can't help if you don't talk to me."

 _You can't help at all,_ Newt didn't say. Theseus, handsome, charming, _normal_ Theseus looked at Newt with a confused incomprehension he didn't want but probably deserved, and Newt had nothing but the ugly feeling sinking tendrils into his heart like a horklump seeking food. Theseus's thumb rubbed a gentle circle on Newt's arm, and he could feel it through all the layers he was wearing like he was stripped raw. Newt didn't move. He couldn't meet Theseus's eyes. "We're talking."

Theseus's mouth twisted faintly. "I only want the best for you, you know. If you really want to stop working here..."

It wasn't about that, and Newt thought Theseus knew it. His gaze flicked across Theseus's face, from the line of his nose to the downturned corner of his mouth. "I was thinking Romania," Newt said abruptly. "There's a dragon reserve there - "

"Newt." Theseus had that look on his face, the one that often preceded another attempt at a hug; this close, there was little chance he'd miss the way Newt's heart raced, the jittery urge that always made him want to run because if he didn't, he might be swayed toward him, stumbling toward the edge of a cliff that heralded a terrifying fall. Perhaps Theseus read the panic off Newt's face, because his hand stopped at Newt's shoulder. "I won't stop you."

"What, no lecture?"

"It's obviously not working for you here." Theseus was studying him too intently, and this was probably the longest they'd been in close proximity for years. Once, Newt knew, it hadn't been like this. Theseus's hand had crept up Newt's shoulder to his face, and Newt froze. "But... you're not running away, are you?"

He was too close. Newt felt pulled toward him like gravity when Theseus dropped his chin to look Newt in the eye. Newt's breath hitched when Theseus's thumb brushed his jaw. 

Something shifted in Theseus's face, realisation creeping slow. 

Their noses bumped when Newt leaned in and kissed him, as Theseus was the one frozen still. Theseus's fingers clenched slightly, blunt nails scraping against Newt's hairline, digging into his shirt; Theseus's mouth opened under Newt's and Newt couldn't give him a moment to protest before he pulled back, fighting the panic clawing at his throat.

"Sorry - I'm sorry." Past the door, the corridor was clear, and Newt got his hand on the latch before Theseus's fingers curled around his wrist. Newt couldn't look at his face.

"Newt," Theseus said, quietly. "Don't be a stranger. I'll write you, all right?"

Newt glanced up. Theseus's eyes were shadowed, his expression unreadable. Theseus said, "Please."

"Yes," Newt said. "All right."


End file.
